No Time Left
by Aceplayer22
Summary: Three mercenaries of the kingdom of Nohr without a past, family or lives before serving to the kingdom. They left those lives behind but it begs the question"What happen to them before?" The story of Odin, Lazward/Laslow and Luna/Selena and how they came to be it's about to be told. AU of Fire Emblem Awakening and Fire Emblem Fates.


**I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening or Fire Emblem Fates.**

 **This fic is being written during pre-release content and it may suffer from retconning. That being said it will suffer alterations once the game comes out in NA if necessary.**

* * *

 _ **No Time Left**_

 **Chapter 1: A Future Of Despair**

 _-In a mountain far west of the Ylissean border._

Four figures were chase down by an army of humanoid-like monsters, the paths in their ways started to narrow down while the enemy close the distance between little by little. Finally the four boys reach to a bridge at the end of the road.

"*huff, huff* Infernal Risen" Said the blond young man, holding his hands in his knees"Did we lost them!?" He asked his companions.

"Hate to tell you this but they are right behind us" Said the boy with grey-ish hair and mercenary clothes.

"WHAT!? Y-You are joking right? I can't walk a single step!" Yell the hairy boy"Ahh! It's all over, extincion here I come!"

"Oh shut it!" Said the tough looking priest"We need to keep moving so we can deliver _Argent_ and _Sable_ to _Lucina_ or the entire world fuck!"

"Eek!... Alright, alright!" Said the hairy boy in defeat.

The blond boy of the group look back to the direction they came from"Guy! More Risen up ahead!" He said while pointing at the direction with his finger"Blast! A pincer attack… very clever"

From the distant, there was a small army marching their way

"There's the bridge! We need to cross it" The mercenary boy said "But if they box us in…"

"Forget it! _Brady! Yarne!_ You go ahead and secure the other side while _Inigo_ and I hold this side of the bridge!" The blond boy order the priest and the hairy boy.

"B-but I'm afraid of heights..." Yarne protested.

"Come here ya' jackass" Said Brady while pulling Yarne's ears.

"Owowow! Watch the ears!" Said Yarne while being drag by Brady to the other side of the bridge.

"They're here, Inigo!" The blond boy said while drawing his sword out of his scabbard"Stay vigilant!".

"I'm not letting a single Risen get pass me!" Inigo said.

The enemy was getting closer to their position. The sounds of footsteps marching was booming the cliffs, the earth was shaking in such a way that the small pebbles of the ground started to jump by the vibrations alone.

Both boys gulp and prepare their fighting stands when a voice call them from the other side of the bridge"HEY! _Owain_! ...Inigo! You need to cross...NOW! We got a whole army of dead meat marchin' from the west!" Brady shouted.

"Heard that, Owain? We'd better cross now!" Inigo said to Owain.

But the blond swordsman didn't reply"..." His sight was changing constantly, he look at his friends on the others side, at the army of Risen coming from the west and at the bridge in front of him.

"Er-Owain?" Inigo try to catch the attention of his friend while waving a hand in front of his face. The swordsman snap out of his trance and look at Inigo with a serious expression"... If we cross this bridge then the Risen would follow us. Right?" Asked Owain.

"I guess? I'm pretty sure they will… What's your point" Inigo said confuse about his friend question.

"And that's if lady luck is in our favor. If she's not then they'll rip us apart the second we turn our backs" Owain said.

"Yeah, we'll need to backtrack if so" Inigo said, now thinking about the situation they were in,

"But I'll take too long, Brady doesn't even have a weapon. How are you, me, and Yarne going to protect him once we're surrounded?" Owain protested.

"The odds are not in our favor" Inigo said"But at least we have to try"

"It won't be necessary… I've got a idea"

"Oh uh, I don't like where this is going" Inigo mutter to himself"Uh… Okay? What's your idea?"

"I'll hold off the Risen while you cross. Once you make it to the other side, cut down the bridge" Owain said.

Inigo look at his friend in confusion"Did that last Risen hit you in the head" Inigo said while looking at Owain's head for any sort of injury.

"I'm serious!" Owain shouted.

"And leaving you here!? Are you crazy!" Inigo said, a mortified expression on his face.

"Just shut up and go! We don't have time to argue about this! Do you want me to die, or do you want ALL of us to die?!" Owain shouted in frustration.

"I-I..." Inigo was caught by surprise by the sudden outburst of Owain.

"Ugh. I'm sorry…" Owain said apologetic "I didn't mean to shout at you like that. B-But you KNOW what's at stake!"

"You're serious" Inigo asked.

"..." Owain look straight at Inigo"Yes"

"And you are sure we wan fight this together and survive?" Inigo asked.

"Yes"

"*Sigh* all right" Inigo said in defeat.

Inigo took a step forward to the bridge, Owain out a hand in his shoulder"I'm sorry to make you do this, Inigo. But...I'm glad I got to spend my last moments with you. Now cross that bridge and go! The fate of the world is in your hands!" He said while pointing forwards.

Inigo stood there for a moment, looking at the other side of the bridge without moving"..."

"Um… Go? This is the part where you go" Owain pointed out.

Inigo took a few steps forward, just a few inches away from the bridge. The bridge was made out of wood but it look sturdy despite the conditions, it was large enough for a small group to pass through it, the only thing holding it was a set of ropes tied up together.

"I'm sorry Owain" Inigo said while pulling out his sword, he made a quick swing that cut one of the ropes of the bridge"But I can't leave you behind"

"B-But my speech! What about my heroic martyr speech!?"

"BRADY, YARNE! Go on without us" Inigo shouted to the others side of the bridge.

"Inigo you fool! You didn't need to die!"

"Don't call me a fool, you fool!"

"Huh, B-But?"

"Yes, your plan it's the best to achieve our mission to deliver the gemstone but what do you think I was going to do when Lucina asked me what happen to her cousin 'Ups, sorry I left Owain to the horde of Risen while we were running with our tails between our legs, but don't worry he sacrifice himself heroically '? I don't think so Owain,I don't care how smart you think it sounds, your parents sacrifice themselves to safe your life, I'm not letting you throw their sacrifice to waste"

"But if I don't do this then-"

"Stop Owain, stop. We can save the world together. Don't you want to be there to see it? I'm not leaving the Gemstones OR my best friends behind, Owain. You want to fight? We'll fight. BOTH of us, together. And in case you hadn't noticed" Inigo said while looking back to the gap where the bridge used to be "I can't take no for an answer"

"Heh. All right, fine... I suppose I was too legendary to die anyway. Very well, then. Let's crush these Risen and head home to Ylisse!"

"Now that's the Owain I know"

Owain prepare his sword for action"Now get ready friend, cause this is going to be one of the most legendary fights you'll ever witness. Brought to you by the one and only Owain Dark" Owain said in his typical theatrical voice.

Inigo chuckle at his friend mannerism when he heard a voice coming from the other side of the gap "HEY, OWAIN! INIGO! If you can hear me... I promise we'll deliver the Gemstones to Ylisse! Everything will be okay! B-but don't you dare die on us! I mean it! There's nothing a taguel hates more than a quitter!" Yarne shouted from the other side.

"Heh, don't worry! We'll catch up to you in no time!" Owain shouted.

"That's right, we'll see you at Ylisse!" Inigo shouted.

Both Boys turn around to face the horde of Risen coming their way.

"Ready friend?" Owain asked.

"As always" Inigo answer.

* * *

Both boys clash against the horde of Risen, their swords clashing against the Risen. They fought until they were finally corner.

*Slash*"Haha, taste the metal of my sword fiend!" Owain said while finishing off a Risen. Suddenly another Risen attack Owain in the back.

"Owain!" Inigo shouted while running towards his wounded friend, he attack the Risen on top of his friend"Are you Okay Owain?" Inigo help Owain to get up.

"Blast, the sneaky fiend got me from behind. They know I'm a treat to-Ugh"

"Wow, easy there Owain. Here" Inigo pass Owain a bottle with a white-ish liquid"Last Vulnerary so make it count"

"T-Thanks friend!" Owain said while taking a sip of the potion"Looks like the horde is infinite, there's no end to it. But if we keep pushing they might spread out and let us run into their ranks!"

"I don't want to point out the bad news but they are the ones pushing us..." Inigo look back, they were only a few feet away from the edge of the cliff"We really need to move forward before-" Inigo was suddenly interrupted by the ground shaking.

"By Ike's headband, what is that!?" Owain asked while frenetically looking for the source of the small earthquake.

From afar the boys notice a figure approaching. It was a giant figure, from afar it look like a walking metal giant, the armor had a red color and it was emanating the aura of a Risen but the presence of the figure was more imposing. The figure look like a Risen General equip with a lance and a gigantic shield.

"A Deadlord" The words escape Inigo's lips.

"We can just walk pass him Inigo… I'll try to take him down while you run" Owain said while grabbing his sword off the ground. The hunk of metal approach the pair closer and closer.

"Are you insane, you can't fight against a deadlord! Even Lucina have trou-"

"Radiant DAAAAWN!" Owain charge forward against the Deadlord.

"No! Wait you idiot!" Inigo shouted.

Owain prepare to strike with all his might against the Deadlord"Dark Final Strike Of Heroes!" Owain shouted the name of his attack.

Owain's attack didn't even make a dent to the armor of the Deadord. The Gigantic Risen move his shield and bash Owain sending him flying away.

"OWAIN!" Inigo shouted while trying to catch his flying friend. Owain roll on the ground and finally fell of the edge of the cliff, the blond boy manage to grab the ledge of the cliff, Inigo's hand manage to catch his hand before he would drop off the ledge.

"I got you!"Inigo said while struggling to raise his friend up, his arms were tired and every pull he tried to made send a sharp pain to his shoulders.

"Let go of me Inigo! It's over for me! This is where the story of Owain Dark ends, go and tell people about my tale"

"No, I won't let you go Owain!" Inigo's arms started to feel numb"You can go and tell the tale of Owain Dark yourself!"

"You don't get it! This is your chance to run away"

"I decided to stay behind with you remember! I won't leave you behind and am not letting you go!"

"Inigo! Please… I don't want you to waste your live protecting me… Already too many people dear to me lost their lives protecting me!"

"And those sacrifices are the reason I won't let you go and pull yourself together and try to grab onto the ledge… M-my arms can hold on for too lo-" Suddenly a shadow appear behind Inigo. The young mercenary turn around and saw the Deadlord behind him, the manage to see beyond the creature helmet, those empty red eyes were enough to send a chill down Inigo's spine. Inigo look at the figure in terror.

"Shit!" Inigo mutter, He was defenseless while holding Owain. The last thing Inigo saw was the lance of the Deadlord approaching him.

He let go of Owain and jump along with him.

* * *

" _Inigo darling, you fell again didn't you" Olivia said while kneeling down next to her son._

 _Inigo look like he had a fight with someone or as his mother said fell off, he had bruises on his arms and knees and dirt all over his shirt._

" _*sniff, sniff* I-I try to get f-flowers b-but it was on top of a hill and I couldn't reach them so I-I-I" Inigo said between hiccups._

" _Oh baby, come inside, let's clean you up" Olivia said._

" _*Sniff* O-okay"_

" _But promise me you will not try to climb cliffs anymore, next time try to get the flowers from the ground"_

" _I-I promise"_

 _Olivia gave her son a bright smile and took him inside their house. For Inigo seen his mother smile was enough to make him feel better._

 _(Later That Day)_

 _Inigo was sitting on the plain behind his house, his scrapes and bruises were healed and cover._

" _*sigh* Man… What am going to do now" The small boy lamented. Inigo was sitting on the grass with his head was resting on his arms._

" _Salutations Friend!" A happy sounding voice greeted Inigo. Inigo look up and saw a dirty looking boy with blond hair, he was wearing a white shirt that was cover in mud and dirt._

" _Owain?" Inigo asked in surprise, the young blond boy had a wide smile on his face which it was missing a tooth that the kid had recently lost during one of his 'adventures'_

" _Aye friend it is me, Owain the magnificent!" the boy said in a theatrical way._

" _W-What are you doing here?" Inigo said and then notice Owain was hiding something in his back._

" _I came here to inform you that I accomplish your fail quest my friend"_

" _My fail quest?" Inigo asked._

" _Yes, I saw everything! How you try to climb the high mountains of the highlands of despair and fell on the pits of the demon Anak, I was glad that you came victorious out of that place with only minor injuries"_

" _W-What are you talking about? What quest are you talking about?" Inigo asked, his mind sending him warnings. He didn't remember playing with Cynthia and Owain in one of their 'Epic' quest._

" _Your quest of finding the medical flowers of divine power. See I manage to climb the cliff and get them!" Owain said while showing what he was hiding in his back, it was a bunch of flowers, the flowers had different shades of red with open petals and a pretty form that look like they were water droplets._

 _Inigo stare at the flowers for a moment … And then it hit him"Oh gods! Owain, why did you do that!? This is so embarrassing!" 'He knew, he saw me trying to pick the flowers and he probably saw how I fell off' Inigo thought._

" _What? C'mon Inigo, you wanted the flowers didn't you?"_

" _Yes but I didn't know you were looking. Why would you do that? I didn't ask you to get them to me" Inigo said, he thought that if the ground would open up and eat him he would die in peace right now._

" _Because we are comrades and comrades help each other! I saw you fell and got real sad that you didn't get the flowers so I climb and look, I manage to get them!"_

" _But look at you, you're a mess! Your parents will be angry at you"_

" _Don't worry, if I tell them what I tried to do they will probably applaud my heroism and my comradery… I think"_

" _Wait, wait. You can't tell aunt Lissa or anyone about the flowers okay?"_

" _... Okay" Owain said. His cheerful expression change to sadness._

" _... Thank you for the flowers Owain" Inigo said while grabbing the flowers"You are a real hero"_

 _The blond boy's face lit up like they told him Santa was real and it was coming early this year"No problem friend, you can always count on Owain the magnificent!"_

 _Inigo chuckle at his friends antics, he was friend of Owain since he had a memory. His antics always bring a smile to the others faces wherever they play together._

" _Sooo… for who are the flowers for?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _The flowers! Are the flowers for your mother?"_

" _N-no, I mean yes-Only half of them-No wait!"_

" _Half? And then for who are the other half pray tell"_

 _And that was the moment Inigo screw up and had to tell Owain his plan. He later regret doing it._

* * *

"Urk… My head" Inigo said, his vision was blurry, his back was hurting like hell and his ears were ringing. Inigo wait a couple of seconds before trying to stand up, he look around his surroundings, the place Inigo landed was dark and humid, he look up and saw the dying light of day"That was a big fall" Inigo tried to stand up but a sudden pain on his legs send him back to the ground"Ow… Easy, easy. That was a pretty big fall Inigo. Owain? OWAIN! Where are you?"

"Ugh" A voice came from the darkness "Inigo! Am here!"

Inigo try to stand up with the help of the wall next to him, he slowly limp to where Owain's voice sounded from.

"H-Hey friend" Owain said when he look at Inigo"Glad you made it"

"Glad you made it too. We nearly died back there!" Inigo try to walk without the support of the wall of rock"We need to get out of here"

Owain try to stand up"Agree" Owain look for something in his pockets"I still have that Vulnerary you gave me!" He took a sip of the potion"Here, there's still a little in the bottle"

Inigo grab the potion"Thanks" he took a sip"Here, let me help you" Inigo grab Owain by the arm and help him to stand up"We are lucky we manage to survive that fall" Inigo commented while helping Owain to walk.

"Nonsense, a fall like that would never kill Owain Dark and his trusty companion Inigo!"

"Good to see the fall didn't ruin your theatre, haha!"

"Hey!" Owain said like he was hurt by his friend attitude"I resent that! This is no theater"

"Ha, whatever you say friend"

Both injure swordsmen walk out of the mountains and into the woods, both of them injure but still breathing.

"What do we do now?" Inigo said, both of them started to walk normally through the forest.

"Get to Ylisse and meet with Lucina and the others" Owain said"We are about to become legends my friend, the bards will tell tales about us-"

"Sssshh!" Inigo quickly shush Owain. He pointed forward"I heard something"

"Risen?" Owain asked while slowly drawing his sword.

"I don't know but if they are we should take them by surprise"

"A sneak attack when they least expect it, I like it!"

Both swordsmen prepare their weapons, they walk slowly towards the sounds, every step it was clear that the thing ahead were Risen. Once they were a few feet ahead of them they stop.

"NOW!" inigo shouted. Both swordsmen strike against the Risen, they cut their heads clean, killing the two abominations instantly.

"Huzzah! We kill the fiends in one… single..." Owain stop mid-sentence.

"What's the matter Owain" Inigo walk forward"You look like you saw… a…-" Inigo notice what caught Owain's attention, two other figures were laying on the ground motionless"No… No...NO!"

The bodies of a priest and a rabbit were lying dead in front of them.

"BRADY, YARNE!"

* * *

 _This was the first of many hardships the children encounter, the decisions they'll make from this point onwards change the outcome of the battle and the lives they once had were left behind. A new beginning was born from this moment and many more were because time as we know it is a ever changing line of strings that unravel and spread around. No matter the time, no matter the place. There's no more time for them in this world. No more time left.  
_

* * *

 _Lost time is never found again._

 **Benjamin Franklin**

* * *

 **Hello Everyone, my name is Aceplayer22 and I present to you No Time Left.**

 **This is my personal take on the backstory of Odin, Luna and Lazward who have already been confirm to be Owain, Severa and Inigo. I know there's probably cannon explanation but since I haven't seen one and I don't read Japanese I decided to make my own.  
**

 **The time the fic is taking place is during the "A Future Of Despair" DLC(Known in America and Euro as "A Future Past") But this time the parents didn't show up to save the day. The why this time, I like this as a scenario, both Inigo and Owain were alone in the cliffs so I wonder"What if that's the point where all started"**

 **And before you asked, NO this is not a Yaoi fic, I know both Inigo and Owain share moments during this chapter but this is not a Yaoi...**

 **And since this is a new fic for me I will make a new outro(If you read my past works you'll know what am talking about) I will not beg for favorites, follows and reviews but if you want to give them to me I wouldn't complain. I will only say my goodbyes now so...**

 **This is Aceplayer22 saying goodbye!... You bunch of sons of bit-**


End file.
